


Sweet Dreams

by Sandaun



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, this is meant to break your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandaun/pseuds/Sandaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late-night call from Akane to Ginoza.   (Warning: character death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatCatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/gifts).



Ginoza sat up in bed as his wrist communicator flashed and rang out.  Dime rolled over and lifted his head, staring with sleepy eyes that reflected the blue light.  Ginoza grabbed the wristband off his bedside table - the display read “INSPECTOR AKANE TSUNEMORI.”

“Tsunemori?” Ginoza asked.  Dime’s tail wagged back and forth at the sound of his voice.

Silence on the other line for a moment, and then a quiet, “Ginoza?”

His eyes narrowed.  “What’s wrong, inspector?”

Another pause, and then an easy laugh. “Of course you think something is wrong.  I’m calling to say hello and ask about everyone at home.”

Her voice sounded normal, and yet for a moment Ginoza thought he heard something else.  But she kept talking.

“The case in the Western Island has been… interesting.  I’m glad I came, they needed my help.  But I miss our team.  I’ve been spoiled by Karanomori's skills and everyone’s abilities.  Even Shimotsuki's.”

If Ginoza’s voice was more fond than when other people heard him speak to Akane, Dime would never tell. 

“It’s not as if you take us for granted,” he said, allowing himself a small smile. 

“How is everyone?”

“The usual.  Sugo continues to be the only voice of reason outside of my own, while Hinakawa hides away at his station.  Though Karanomori somehow managed to get Hinakawa to join her in a game of… I’ll say a game of cards and stop there, which went exactly as you would expect.  And Shimotsuki has decided to flex her authority while you’ve been gone, though nothing worse than usual.” 

“And Kunizuka?”

“Threatened to eviscerate Shimotsuki behind her back, but both should still be here uninjured when you return.”

Akane gave out a long, loud laugh that trailed off into a soft sigh.  “I’m glad they’re all doing well,” she finally said.

“Of course.   But while I’m glad to hear you miss our competence, this just proves that the other MWPSB offices need better training.  We should begin working on a new instructional program when you return, like we discussed.”

“I might be preoccupied.  Would you take that on for me?”

“Of course.  What will you be preoccupied with?”

Across the ocean, on an island under Sybil’s control but on the edge of Japan’s territory, Akane struggled to sit up off the cold asphalt.  She leaned back on the wall of the abandoned warehouse and barely felt the shattered bricks bruising her back.  All she could feel was the blood quickly draining from the wounds in her stomach and right leg, gushing with every heartbeat.  Her left hand dragged on the ground as she tried to move.  Akane pressed her right hand to her heart in a fist, keeping the wrist communicator near her face.    

She knew they were fatal wounds after the first shot, her other team members either dead or on a wild goose chase on the other side of the city.

“I wish I could see the stars tonight, but the clouds are too thick. I think the rain will start any moment,” Akane said instead of answering his question.

Ginoza wasn’t sure what to say.  “I hope the clouds will soon clear.” He waited for Akane to respond and when the silence trialed on too long he finally asked, “Are you still there?”

“Hm?  Yes, I am.  I nodded off for a moment.”

“Outside?  You must be tired.  Are you getting enough rest?”

“An acceptable amount.”

“I still strongly protest that you didn’t allow me to come on this assignment with you. It’s not safe to go alone.  I - ”

“I’m glad you’re not here,” Akane said quickly, cutting him off.

“What?”

“It’s not safe.  Tonight… if you had been on this team, I don’t think you would have survived.”

Ginoza heard the tremor in her voice this time.  He quickly stood up and threw a jacket on over his sleeping clothes.  “Something isn’t right.  What’s happening?”

“Nothing is wrong.  Please don’t go.  The Dominators dispensed their justice tonight and we stopped who needed to be stopped.  I’m just… trying to sleep, and I can’t.”  Ginoza paused by his door, hand hovering over the panel to open it.

“Please… just talk to me.  I need someone to talk to tonight.”

“I…”  Ginoza quietly stepped away and walked over to his couch and sat down hard.  He ran his hand through his hair and held the communicator up with his bionic hand.  “I would never say no to you, Akane.  You know I will always be here for you.”

“I know.  I wish I could say the same.”

“But you’re an Inspector, I understand.  I accepted that a long time ago.”

Tears fell down Akane’s face and she lightly hit her head once against the wall behind her.  She took a deep breath and swallowed her emotions.

“Sometimes fate chooses our paths for us, Ginoza.  Not just Sybil, but fate.  Sometimes things happen that no one can stop.  Not even me.  Not even you.”

“But we’ll fight anyways.  That’s what you’ve taught me, taught us all.”

“Yes.”  She smiled through the pain.  “We’ll fight.  We always do.”

Akane slumped forward and curled to her side on the ground.  She used her right hand to push herself over onto her back and looked up to black clouds.  No stars shone through, only the faintest moonlight illuminated one side of the night sky, turning the black clouds into a lighter gray.

“What was that noise?” Ginoza asked.

“Nothing, I just dropped something.”

Silence, and Ginoza searched for something to say, but Akane beat him to it.

“I… I called you tonight, because I wanted to have sweet dreams when I fell asleep,” she said quietly, the world around her becoming fainter.

“I hope I can give you that much at least.”

“You’ve given me so much more than that.  I know my dreams will be sweet now.  Thank you.  Good night, Nobuchika.”

She disconnected the communicator before he could respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame TheGreatCatsby. She got me into this fandom, and y'know her and how her goal is to make readers sad... she's rubbed off on me. Now she owes me a fic. :)
> 
> This comes from the "one of your OTP is mortally injured and calls the other, but acts as if it's a normal conversation so they can enjoy their last moments with the person they love" trope.


End file.
